Graydon Creed Jr.
| voice = John Stocker | other = }} Graydon Creed is a normal human who hates mutants. He is the son of Sabretooth and Mystique. He was the leader of the anti-mutant hate group Friends of Humanity. He sees all mutants as a threat to humanity, but his insane ambitions and actions make him to be the real threat. Biography Creed was born to two mutants Graydon Creed Sr. and Mystique. This makes Nightcrawler his half-brother while Rogue his foster-sister. At some point Creed learned of his heritage and came to hate all mutants. During his campaign against mutants he kept his history a secret. Creed was a follower of Senator Robert Kelly who also took an anti-mutant stance. Kelly was the target of a failed assassination attempt by Mystique, Avalanche, Pyro, and Blob. Afterwards Kelly was kidnapped by Magneto then later by the Sentinels under command of Master Mold. When the X-Men saved his life he changed his stance and became pro-mutant. However, this greatly angered Creed and Kelly's other followers who felt Kelly betrayed them all. This led Creed into forming the Friends of Humanity. One of their headquarters was at a local Veteran's Club near the Xavier Mansion. Following Kelly's inauguration as President of the United States of America Creed and other FoH members hatched a plan to turn public sentiment against mutants. They have a man dress up as a mutant and attack Kelly's first press conference, where he had just pardoned mutant Henry McCoy, better known as the X-Man Beast. The FoH use the event as reason to start anti-mutant riots. Creed then hired a scientist, who was secretly the mutant Apocalypse in disguise, to create a virus that would again turn public opinion against mutants. The virus was carried in a vial that FoH members carried and infected anyone they saw coming into contact with known mutants. They then blamed the virus on mutants. However, the virus itself never infected any mutants. Henry McCoy discovered that the virus was artificial and not started by mutants. When he tried to explain Creed decided to infect the mutant so the world could see that mutants carried the plague. What he did not count on was the time-traveling mutant Bishop who came from the future to stop the virus. Bishop stopped McCoy's infection but this caused Creed to become infected. Not knowing what to do, Creed turns to the scientist and asks for a cure. However, the scientist reveals his true identity and the X-Men show up. Another time traveling mutant, Cable, arrives and allows Wolverine to be pushed into a vat of the virus. He became infected but his mutant healing factor cured him and gave the world valuable antibodies that would be needed for future viruses. The lab was destroyed and Beast carried the unconscious mutant hater out of the building, commenting on the irony, while Apocalypse was defeated. Beast's rescue did not help Creed's stance. Carly Anne Crocker, a former patient of Beast, showed interest in Beast when Beast's procedure was finally going to allow Carly to see. This made Creed furious and he kidnapped her and began interrogating her. Meanwhile, Wolverine sneaks into a FoH hideout by pretending to be a normal human who was beaten by mutants. Creed gladly accepts Logan into their ranks. However, Logan uses the opportunity to find out something about Creed. He tricks the mutant hater into revealing that he was from Canada, the same places as Logan's old rival Sabretooth. When alone Logan asks for a hologram projector and the portable Cerebro device. Beast and Carly's father break into the headquarters followed by the rest of the X-Men. Logan reveals that he is a mutant then shows the other FoH member's Creed's dirty little secret. The portable Cerebro shows the statistics of the mutant Sabretooth, who's real name is Graydon Creed Sr. At that moment, Creed loses it and begins ranting and raving, denying his mutant heritage. He sends the other FoH members out and begins thrashing at the hologram. Realizing that their leader was the son of a mutant and clearly insane, the FoH leave him behind for the authorities. Creed was then committed to a mental institution for about a year. During his absence, the FoH did not disband but grew larger and more organized. The group set up a council and a high command, who started wearing cloaks and hoods. When Creed eventually recovered and was released, he restarted his hate campaign against mutants. He also returned to the FoH to regain his role as leader. However, the council was upset over Creed hiding his heritage about his father, and claimed he had brought nothing but shame to their order. Creed tries to convince them that he's still one of them, but they then reveal that they have done research into his family's background, and learned that his mother, half-brother, and foster sister were also mutants. Creed didn't know this and was aghast at the revelation. He first tried to deny it, but then came up with a plan to have all three of them killed, to prove himself. The counci were intrigued, and decided to listen. Creed has his mother kidnapped, and forces her to send a letter to Nightcrawler. Fearing for his mother's life, Nightcrawler goes to the X-Men on Halloween, asking for their assistance, finding only Rogue, Jubilee and Wolverine. They locate the FoH at a base inside a dam, and Mystique inside. However, this was all a trap, which got Mystique, Nightcrawler and Rogue. When Mystique reveals that before she adopted Rogue when she was a young child, she also bore two other children, one of whom was Nightcrawler. At that point, Creed spoke from a control room up above, and revealed that he was the other child Mystique had. Clearly ashamed and angry at finding out about the rest of his family, Nightcrawler tried to comfort him and offer him some wise advice, but Creed refused to listen and attempted to gas them all, but they broke free. Creed then uses a helicopter to fly up the dam, and tries to shoot Mystique and Nightcrawler, but Mystique apparently sacrifices herself for Nightcrawler by pushing him out of the way, thus getting shot and falling off the dam to her supposed death, however, it was later revealed that she did indeed survive. Apparently pleased at supposedly killing his own mother, Creed then tried to kill Nightcrawler next by launching a rocket at him, but Nightcrawler teleported at the last second, avoiding it. The rocket destroyed the dam, causing all the water inside to flood out. Creed and his helicopter were caught in the rush of the water, and were washed away. He later wakes up, all tied up, aboard another helicopter, with all the FoH council members around him. They inform him that not only did his plan fail, but it was full of sloppy mistakes, and thus they expell him from their order indefinitely. They also note that Creed did not include one of his relatives in his mission, which they claim they will allow him to sort out, and they push him out from the helicopter and parachute him down to outside a rural home. As he lands, Creed is reunited with his father who regards him as the famous slayer of mutants. Terrified and sweating with fear, he tries to speak, but Sabretooth lifts him up with one hand and threateningly tells him to "Come to poppa," causing Creed to scream in outright terror. He was not seen again. Background Graydon Creed is voiced by John Stocker who also voiced Leech as well as Ultron on . The first, and currently only, adaptation of the character. According to Eric Lewald and Len Uhley, Creed's final moment with his father was not meant to go well.Len Uhley at Twitter "These two were NOT candidates for family counseling. To your other point, the implication of impending violence was more unsettling than any depiction. Not a knock vs. the artists, BTW. They did great work. But what happens next is sometimes best left to the viewer's imagination."Len Uhley at Twitter In the Comics Creed's name does not include Jr. as Sabretooth's real name is Victor Creed. He was eventually killed by Mystique. References External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Graydon Creed, Jr. (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Graydon Creed (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Powerless Humans Category:X-Men Villains Category:Friends of Humanity